Breathe Me
by That Girl With Inked Scars
Summary: Snow White is queen, living life to the fullest with Eric the Huntsman. But when an expected battle breaks out in Tabor, will Snow White get back what's hers?
1. Bad News

**Alkjsvdidrj. I just saw Snow White and the Huntsman and let me tell you, it was AMAZING. If you haven't seen the movie, this MIGHT have some spoilers so I suggest you don't read this. Snow White x Eric the Huntsman FTW.**

* * *

_Breath of Life_

* * *

I snatched the bottle of alcohol from Eric's hands and rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were sober." I said in my British accent.

"I am." He informed me and twisted a chunk of my raven black hair in his fingers and then chuckled. I smiled.

"Then can I?" I slipped the flask lower on my fingers so it was hanging. He sighed.

"Fine."

I grinned then dumped the flask and its contents outside. He watched them go then wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled. He chucked me under the chin. I laughed then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and held me closer to his chest.

"My queen?" I heard the soft voice of my best friend, William.

"In here." I replied.

"Hello, Snow. Eric." We both nodded.

"My queen, someone is here to see you." William continued.

"Let them in." I said. Once I saw the red hair, relief washed through me.

"Greta! Oh, Greta!" I cried and ran to hug her.

"M'lady." She greeted me and hugged me back.

"What is it, Greta?" I asked her and held her hand.

"There's been a war going on, m'lady. And by the looks of it, it isn't going to be pretty."

Eric and I exchanged a glance.

"Do you know who's the person leading this war?" William asked, and stepped forward.

Greta smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not, William. The leader is anonymous at the moment."

William frowned.

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Are we going to protect our kingdom or not?"


	2. The Plan

**Thank you to all who reviewed! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

We all glared at each other as we understood William's words.

"Well, don't just stand there!" He complained. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Could it be the same battle my father fought in?" I whispered.

Eric wrapped his arms around me. "I don't think so, Sophia." **(A/N: Sophia is actually Snow White's name. Her nickname is Snow White.) **

I glanced at him. He only said my real name when he was worried about something. I reached over and touched his cheek with my hand, and he left my hand there.

"What're you thinking about, Eric?" I murmured as I stroked his cheek. He grinned and his voice was almost sexy with his heavy accent when he said, "A plan, my Queen."

Everyone else froze except me. I laughed. "What kind of plan?" I whispered.

"We can get the guards to do their shifts during the night and then the others can take over. If another kingdom is planning an attack, we need extra protection, right?" he explained. I blinked, not sure at what he was getting at.

"Yes . . ." I said slowly, not comprehending.

"We need to get our armor. Get some horses." He was saying.

"Eric, I don't understand." I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"It will be just like that night, Snow."

When he said that, I froze, knowing what night he meant. The night I killed Ravenna. I shuddered. He wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Don't worry. We won't lose anyone, especially our men." He told me as he glanced at William.

I gazed at Greta. "Will you be fighting as well, Greta?" I asked.

She smiled. "If I must, your highness."

"Oh no, Greta, I didn't mean—"

She peeked a glance at me. "It's my kingdom, too, and I have to fight side by side with my queen, yes?"

I nodded slowly, and then felt like I owed her. I didn't want anyone risking their lives for me; especially Eric, William, and Greta. I couldn't have borne to lose them.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get armor and fight for our kingdom." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"For the queen!" Eric chanted.

"For the queen!" The rest bellowed. I blushed. They were holding onto my name as if it were a lifeline. Which it was. I peeked an afraid glance at Eric. He grinned.

"This _will_ work." he reassured me.

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I kept having nightmares about losing the people I cared most dearly. I tossed and turned all night until Eric's arm came around me.

"Snow, you alright, love?" he whispered.

I shook my head, feeling the warm tears already spilling down my cheeks.

"Shh . . . Don't cry, Snow." He murmured as he wiped the tears away with his large thumb and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to lose you, Eric." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"You won't." he insisted and rolled me over to face him. I sighed.

"I feel like I will."


	3. Bliss

**Omg :o Thank you, thank you, thank you, for all the reviews! Means a lot :D**

* * *

Eric's lips were on mine before I could say anything else. I kissed him back. Eric pulled me on top of him.

I pulled away gently. Eric smiled.

"Eric, are you sure this plan will work?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you underestimating me, my Queen?" Eric smirked.

I looked down and blushed. "Not exactly," I mumbled. He pulled my chin up, so I had to meet his eyes.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Eric insisted, his voice still sexy with that accent of his.

I took a deep breath, staring at the engagement ring he gave me on the nightstand and closed my eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered.

Eric twirled a strand of my dark hair in his fingers. "Hmm." He muttered.

It was quiet for a moment, my eyelids slightly drooping. His lips on mine were the only thing keeping me awake.

I wrapped my arms around his neck just as I felt his strong hands on my waist.

I wanted him to hold me tighter and he did . . .

* * *

I placed my head on his chest afterwards and sighed. Eric stroked my hair and grinned.

"That was wonderful." I murmured.

Eric smirked. "Want to do it again?" There was a tone of amusement to his voice.

I playfully swatted his bare chest. "Not just yet. Once is enough for now." I said, and shook my head.

Eric snickered. "Then that means we'll have a little bundle of joy coming along soon."

I smiled and nodded.

Eric's fingers played with my hair. "Sleep, love,"

I nodded again, and before I knew it, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at sunset and stretched, watching Eric's peaceful face for a moment. Then I got up quietly and headed to the bathroom and showered. I headed to my dressing screen, settling for a green dress that just happened to be my favorite. I ran a brush through my hair and made a braid in it and leaving the rest loose.

Eric woke later on; he showered then put on his outfit. I nodded.

"Good morning." I said as I slid the engagement ring on my finger.

Eric grinned, "Aye." He greeted.

Greta burst through the doors. "M'lady!" There was a hint of worry in her voice. I turned.

"Greta? Greta, what is it?" I frowned.

"It's William! He's hurt!"


	4. Confession

**I'm going to**_** try**_** to make this chapter intense with action xD.**

* * *

_I noticed I never did a disclaimer for this story. So I'm starting now._

* * *

*****DISCLAIMER (For Whole Story): I do not own the characters of Snow White and the Huntsman. All characters go to their rightful owner. I only own this story and the plot. *****

* * *

**Eh, kind of cheesy but, I tried. If you have a better disclaimer I can use let me know and I'll give you credit! :D**

* * *

I ran out the door as fast as I could. Eric and Greta were calling after me, but I did not turn. I _couldn't _turn. My mind was only set on him. My best friend. William. I pushed myself faster, not wanting to stop; I didn't want to feel my legs going numb. I stopped when I heard someone groaning in pain. I gasped.

"Will?" I whispered. William was clutching his side.

I knelt down and stroked his hair. "What happened?"

William's face was as pale as a sheet of paper, wet with thick sweat. He parted his lips to speak. "I was… stabbed."

I glanced down at his wound; I gently removed his bloody hand from his side, where the ribcage was. I examined the wound closely.

"Greta can heal you." I whispered.

William grunted in pain. "No, leave me." He said weakly.

I squeezed his free hand. "No! I can't leave you." I said, almost harshly. William smiled in what seemed a parting grimace.

"Why ever not?" He asked.

I thought of a reason. "You're my best friend."

William grimaced again then he groaned.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" I bombarded him with questions, it almost seemed ridiculous.

William's body relaxed. "No, I just… It's nothing." William tried to reassure me.

I frowned.

"I'm taking you to Greta." I insisted.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"You are wounded. You need to heal." I said.

William sighed. "Fine."

I smiled softly and picked him up, heading to Greta.

* * *

"Who could it have been?" Greta asked.

I looked up. "I don't know. I don't recall it being someone we know." I said.

Eric squeezed my waist softly. "When we find them, I will rip their heads off." Eric threatened.

"Not you too." I protested. Eric raised one large eyebrow.

"I don't need you risking your life for me, Eric." I whimpered.

Eric's large lips brushed against mine. "Don't be so stubborn, my Queen." He murmured. I pulled back and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to check on William." I said and went upstairs. I knocked lightly on the door.

"William? May I come in?" I asked.

I heard William's weak voice from the other side of the door. "Yes,"

I turned the knob and stepped inside. "Hello, William. How are you coping?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"I'm just fine." William said. Suddenly, he started coughing up blood.

"William? William!"

"Snow… Snow, I love you."

Then William went unconscious.


End file.
